Gray
by DoomOverlord
Summary: What are the colors of the sky?   Summary is lame. Not making a comeback or anything. Just a short story.


Title: Gray

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds. Just writing a little story here.

SideNote: This is a small story that came to me. It was bothering me all day.  
>This does not mean that I will be updating  writing stories on a regular basis. I apologize for that but there is very little I can do.

* * *

><p>The black stayed with me everywhere I went. It didn't matter who you were or where you came from. If you were in the Satellite, you were trash. In a sense, that insulting connotation was comforting to residents of the Satellite. Essentially, we were all trash. Because of that, I guess we were able to just deal with our lives as best we could. Knowing that there was someone out there suffering just as much as you is definitely comforting, in a twisted sort of way.<p>

However, people need more than just that to keep on living. People find a reason to live and strive towards their goal. Some people fail. Some people never reach their goal. Some almost make it. In the end, everyone fights for something. That is the definition of life itself. The meaning of life is something uninterpretable classified simply as the question of doubt. Whether people really want to know the answer is much more important. It is this uncertainty that paves the way to one certainty: people cannot live without purpose.

Everyone has their different reasons. Some of us find it early on. Many people have to wait a while.

I was a young kid back then. My life was not something I enjoyed. I hated it all back then. But eventually, I found it. My purpose.

I woke up to the foul odor of burnt rubber and gasoline. The dark gray clouds in the sky hung high above me, threatening to relinquish thousands of gallons of rain. I attempted to get up and immediately shrieked as my arm collapsed under my weight. The rough, jagged texture of the rock underneath me scraped my palms. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, turning over to inspect the rest of my body. My shirt was stained brown with the dull brown of dirt and the black of oil. My pants were completely torn from the calf downwards. My legs were stained with a dark reddish brown mixture, most likely composed of dried blood and mud.

The pain in the elbow of my arm was torture. With each heartbeat, the throbbing pain would leap back full force until about 15 minutes later, it subsided. With teary eyes and a swollen elbow, I carefully stood up. The events of last night hit me then. I had been in a fight. I had probably been thrown and then knocked unconscious due to my small stature. That would explain the elbow and my raw hands. Limping slightly, I walked into the alleys, making my way slowly back home.

On the way home, something caught my attention. It glittered in the dim light of the back alleys and I investigated the object. Trying not to injure my elbow anymore, I knelt down slowly and grabbed it. In my hands I held a card. Printed on it was a big picture and a lot of small words, followed by smaller words. I couldn't read back then. Children in the satellite didn't receive a proper education. Most of the time, we would just spend our days looking for something to eat.

The sky roared. I pocketed the card and hurried back home. The clouds let out their torrent of water before I made it there. Not wishing to contract another cold, I headed into the nearest building. As I waited for the storm to pass, I sat down in the cold, dark hallway. It was an office building, with a lobby and carpet and everything. The sofa had already been stolen a while ago. It was extremely rare to find anything of value in the Satellite. Somebody had probably already taken what you wanted. If you were to lose so much as a crumb of bread, a minute later, that crumb would be gone.

Back then, the birds fought with the people for food. Satellite residents tended to hate birds, especially crows. Those birds would swarm down in packs and fetch whatever food they could get at. Combine those annoying habits with starving people and you develop hatred. I didn't hate crows. I figured they were just doing their best to live too. I became a Crow myself. I stole food and whatever else I needed. Just looking out for number 1, you know.

I didn't have any friends. I didn't feel lonely sitting alone in that mysterious hallway. The thunder outside cracked, shaking the building. I didn't pay much attention. With the small amount of light that was available, I looked at the card I had taken earlier. It really was a pretty card. I could just make out the picture of a bird. Behind it was a shining sky. I was absolutely bewildered.

The sky in the satellite was gray at all times. There was no blue, red, or purple in the sky. There was only gray and its various shades. Satellite itself was an environment of only gray. The buildings were all the same dull gray color. On occasion, streaks of other colors could be seen, such as red or blue. But those streaks too faded over time into an ugly gray. That was our world. Gray.

I began to desire something else. Gray couldn't be the only color in the world. I wanted to see a blue sky. I wanted to see something else. Why couldn't the clouds be white? Why couldn't the sky be blue? I didn't have an answer. Bullshit.

If there was no answer, I'd have to find it myself. That's what I told myself. I was just a kid. I was just an uneducated kid living in the world of gray. What could I do? What indeed.

The storm's rage passed. The rain transformed the world into darker tones of that dreaded color. I felt angry. How could it be? Gripping the card tightly in my hand, I walked to the local 'play area.' It was an old parking lot full of dirt and chipped glass, surrounded by pale walls with stripes of paint falling off the edges. Old car shells lay in one end. One slightly smashed car sat in the middle of the lot, serving as a table. Surrounding this makeshift table were many other kids. I often saw them huddled around there, although I avoided making contact. I steeled my nerves and went over to the group of kids.

Some turned to face me. I was terrified. One of them asked my name. What was my name? Who was I? Like the crows, I was just drifting around, stealing whatever I needed in order to survive.

Who are you, he asked.

I will fly out of this gray world. I will find this blue sky. I will make friends with the white clouds and shake hands with a rainbow.

Crow.

I am Crow.


End file.
